Awkward Moments!
by pillowstainedred-anoteonthebed
Summary: Just a random combination of BlondeHairBlueEyes14 and i high on sugar at 1 in the morning, awesome story though.     You have hear by been warned! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Richelle Meade owns the characters. Countrycheerleader16 and BlondeHairBlueEyes14 own the plot! **

**(a/n) as my friend and I were writing this, we were trying to think of Adrian's nickname for Rose I repeatedly told my friend that it was little diaper, then finally realizing that I was saying diaper and not dhampir, and on top of that when we began writing this little blurb to tell you readers of our misadventures I could not spell the word writing! Can we say epic fail? **

**P.S I apparently cannot spell epic either, thank god for spell check! **

**P.P.S: this was written at 1 in the morning and we were on a sugar high… 'nuff said!**

RPOV

"You're joking right?"

"No I really want to! Please?"

"Seriously? You actually want to … you're joking, I can't even say it out loud!"

"Please Rosie, please please PLEASEEEEE!" Lissa looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Two things first call me Rosie again and I will seriously harm you, and second over my dead body!"

"Fine then if you won't teach me I guess I will just have to talk your mom into doing it with me…" she smiled coyly.

I froze and glared at her "you wouldn't dare!"

She raised an eyebrow at me "try me!" she dared.

I groaned knowing I would regret this "fine!" I said through clenched teeth.

I heard her smile and clap her hands as I walked away.

***the next morning***

"I am such an idiot!" I cried into Adrian's chest.

"Well that's a new one, I'm normally the idiot, and I thought you were the amazing Rose Hathaway, wait does this mean I get to be you?"

I cocked one eyebrow and looked up at him with an "are you fucking kidding me?" look on my face he shrugged and said "what I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

I shook my head and walked over to the shower to get ready for my first _lesson_ with Lissa.

I felt the hot water running down my back when I heard a knock on the door, "hey! Want some company in there?" Adrian asked. I smirked and said "in you dreams!" he responded with a smug "I'll be waiting."

I finished my shower only to find that Adrian had taken my clothes and towel from the bathroom and left behind only a black lacy push up bra that didn't look like it would keep my girls in and a thong, great!

"Ivashkov! I swear to god if you value your life you will give me my clothes back right this second!" I screamed at him.

"What! I can't hear you!" he replied, well I thought two can play at this game!

I slipped on the bra and panties and sauntered out of the bathroom, and walked over to where he was leaning against the bar. I leaned across it and pushed my boobs together, "I don't think this fits me very well do you?"

I asked him, and I had the satisfaction of seeing his jaw hit the floor before I said, "hmm I guess I have to go see if I can find a new one in town," I contemplated for a second, before voicing my evil thoughts out loud, "maybe Christian will want to help me pick some new bras out! I'll go ask him."

With that I spun on my heel grabbed my tank and sweats from the dresser without another word.

I could feel Adrian's eyes shooting daggers into my back as I walked into the bathroom, just before I shut the door I saw his face turn an interesting shade of red, I did not know that anyone's face could look like that!

I walked out of the bathroom only to find Adrian looking from the door to me than back again, "you aren't actually contemplating going to hurt Christian are you?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to, but I'm just too damn lazy."

"Don't worry about it, after all the time Lissa spent trying to get Christian back she would murder me if she found out that I wanted him!" I smiled at him and grabbed my little black duffel back before heading out the door to go meet Lissa.

APOV:

I walked to the gym to see if Rose would like too go to an early dinner with me when I heard her shouting at Lissa,

"Jesus Lissa push harder! Ya that's it right there!" she screamed, "how about here? Does that work?" Rose moaned at Lissa, "yup that'll do 'er"

I quirked an eyebrow and pushed open the gym doors to see Lissa swinging at Rose which she easily dodged and threw a punch back.

"Catfight! Meow!" I said. Lissa and Rose spun around to face me at the same time,

"We can explain!" they said.


	2. Chapter 2

APOV:

I tapped my foot "I'm waiting"

"Well Lissa forced me to train her so…" Rose shrugged I looked between them

"Well maybe if Lissa gets any good at it she can defend herself and I can have you to myself more often!" I said.

Rose threw her head back and laughed, "Maybe but at the rate she's going she might just be able to throw a decent right hook by the time she's forty!"

I laughed Lissa looked like she could quite literally try to right hook Rose in the face right now.

"So Adrian what are you doing here anyways I thought we still had another hour before we were supposed to meet up?" Rose asked me.

"What a guy can't come watch his girlfriend?" I retorted.

"You know you just like watching me get all hot and sweaty," smartass I thought.

And as if she could read minds she said "yes I am a smartass but you know you loooveee it!" she smiled.

We turned as we heard the sound of Lissa gagging behind us, "can we puh-lease get back to work?" she asked.

Rose snapped at her, "oh don't you dare get started on me little miss drag me into your head every time you get it on!" Lissa blushed.

"okaayyyy I am going to let you ladies get back to work now before I get a visual of something I really don't need to ever see!" I said, as I walked out of the gym Lissa and Rose snickering behind me.

**RPOV**

I decided to walk Lissa home after practice, "you did soo good today just push a little harder next time and you will definitely get it!"

"Yeah it's just really hard to get it in the right spot and still push hard."

At that moment Christian rounded the corner with a weird expression on his face, "that's what she said!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

I just shook my head and Lissa smacked him.

"Well I'm going to go I have plans with Adrian tonight so see ya guys around, and Lissa don't do anything I wouldn't do unsupervised!" I called not really wanting to be around the lovebirds right now.

I walked home to where I knew Adrian would be waiting for me, wondering what he had in store for this little date he thought up.

"Adriaaaaannnn" I called as I walked in wondering where he was.

"In here!" he called back. I followed his voice to the back door, where he stood with a backpack on.

"Where in gods name are you taking me Adrian Ivashkov?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

He smiled, "that's for me to know, and you to hike too." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

I really did not want to go hiking but Adrian just looked so god damned sexy in his hiking gear that I couldn't resist.

**(a/n) sorry this line may sound a bit twilight-ish! **

We walked in a comfortable silence to a clearing in the woods where I found a wonderful little picnic Adrian had set up for us.

"Yay food!" I screamed and hurried onto the blanket ready to eat, Adrian laughed at my reaction.

"Jesus Rose," he said "sometimes I think you love food more then you love me!" I just smiled, not really sure how to answer his question, cause man do I love food!

We finished eating and I was soo stuffed I lied down with my arms above my head, Adrian crawled over and kissed me I was into it until I felt something prick my arm, "ouch!" I mumbled.

Adrian pulled back, "what's wrong?" he asked concern filling his features.

I shook my head, "I don't know it feels like something bit my arm." I told him.

He grabbed my arm and examined it, "what the hell." He mumbled, I looked down there were two puncture wounds dripping blood from my wrist.

"It doesn't hurt really so don't worry about it." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Rose I really don't care if it hurts or not, they look like snake bites I'm taking you to the infirmary, let's go." All I could think was I really hate doctors.

As he started packing up the things I started to feel a bit dizzy, not that I would tell him that, and my arm was starting to throb.

Finally he finished packing up and we started on our way, about ten minutes into the walk the world started turning around me.

"Adrian," I said "I don't feel so," and that's when everything went black.

**APOV**

I turned when Rose said my name, "Adrian, I don't feel so," and that's when it happened her body crumbled and hit the ground fast her head smacking the side of a tree.

I bent down beside her, "Rose, Rose wake up, babe wake up this isn't funny." I said.

When she didn't wake up I scooped her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing.

Finally I made it to the hospital and told the doctors what happened.

They got her in a room and started doing tests immediately, I called Lissa.

About half an hour later and countless steps of me and Lissa pacing back and forth th doctor cam to talk to us.

"She should be fine in a couple days it was just a minor wound. Although the snake that bit her was poisonous so we had to give her some medicine to wash it out of her system," the doctor paused for a second thinking, "you may want to go see her before the medicine kicks in, things can get a bit… interesting."

Christian looked up from his seat, "I have a feeling I am going to need my video camera for this."

**(a/n) want to guess what Rose will be like high on medicine…? Think two teenage girls high on sugar and caffeine combined into one, and you have one very high Rose Hathaway! Until next time dear readers, (which may or may not be tonight) we will leave you guessing on what Rose will do.**

**xoxo countrycheerleader16 and BlondeHairBlueEyes14 **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to us, the belong to the ever talented Rachelle Mead, and the song is Hannah Montana's Who Said.***

A POV:

Christian ran home to get the video camera and came back in less then ten minutes, the camera already set on record, a huge grin plasterd on his face.

"Alright guys I'm ready, let's go in!" Christian said. Lissa turned to me and whispered under her breath,

"Why am I dating him again?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled,

"I've been asking myself the same question ever since I meet you Liss." Christian skipped past us into the room singing,

"Rooooseee we're coming to see you now!" Lissa walked up behind him and playfully slapped him on the shoulder,

"Christian don't be a jerk! Stop enjoying this!" She said to him even though a small smile played on her lips, she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

We walked in to see Rose bouncing happily on the bed, "OMG _more_ people, wow I'm popular!" Rose screamed excitedly.

Christian snickerd, "Smile for the camera Rosie-pie." He said to her. Rose turned and smiled the bigest grin I've ever seen in my life, waving at the camera like a maniac.

"You know when she sees this video, she's gonna kill you for calling her Rosie-pie..." I told him.

"Yeah I know that, which is exactly why I might as well spend the last few days of my life having as much fun as possible, until she finds this out and kills me." I had to admit he had a valid point there. I just laughed and smiled at him shaking my head.

Lissa walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Rose, " Hi sweetheart." she said, in her overly maternal voice.

"HI! Oh oh guess what?" she stopped and Lissa leaned in,

"What sweetheart?" she asked, Rose leaned in and whisperd in her ear, "Theres a wall behind you!" She sarted giggling maniacly like she had just told Lissa the biggest secret in the world.

Lissa's eyes widend, "Ok sweetheart, I'm just gonig to go get you something to eat," She turned towards me, "Maybe that will calm her down." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Eat, as in food, as in, OH MY GOD look it's Adrian!" Rose screamed pointing at me, I backed up slightly the look on her face was a bit concerning,

"You're my booooooyfriiiiieeeennnd, and I looooooooovvvvveeee youuuuuuuuuu!" She sing songed blowing air kisses at me and making the heart symbol with her hands.

I looked over to the corner where Christian was for help, but he was still laughing his head off.

All of a suden Rose's happy mood stopped dead in her tracks, she placed her hands on her hips and gave me a death glare, "Adrian you didnt say you loved me back!" She screamed.

"Sorry Rose I love you too." I told her quickly before her mood could change again.

She smiled and turned to Christian "Why have you not given me a hug yet young man?" she said putting her hands on her hips once again.

"Sorry Rose the video camera is taking up both my hands." But Rose only heard two words of that _video camera_.

"OMG! Do I get to be a movie star, like Hannah Montana?" She burst out in a song that I didnt even know she knew.

"Who said, who said

_I can't be Superman_

_I say, I say_

_That I know I can_

_Who said, who said_

_I won't be President_

_I say, I say_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet"_

Just as she was finishing up the song Lissa walked back in, "What the hell is she singing?" Lissa asked.

Christian snickerd in the corner, "I think it's Hannah Montana." He said, Lissa and I both turned on him, with questioning looks on our faces,

"You know this how?" I asked him.

And thats when Rose chimed in again, "Yeah Chrisy-boo how how how how how?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, we wrote this well pretty sleep deprieved, and a bit high on life.( Not drugs,LIFE! Cuz drugs are bad...Read above for proof. Do hugs not drugs) :P As always please R&R.**


End file.
